Undead Nightmare
The Pack is a piece of downloadable content for Red Dead Redemption. The Pack features an entirely new single-player campaign that follows John Marston as he tries to find a cure for the highly infectious zombie plague that has spread across the frontier. The prices are $15.95 AUS dollars, $9.99 US dollars, £7.99, €9.99 or 800 Microsoft Points. It was released on October 26, 2010. To start Undead Nightmare you choose single player in the main menu, and the options Undead Nightmare and Red Dead Redemption appear. Synopsis Seemingly overnight, a undead plague ravages the once bountiful frontier, decimating the landscape and reawakening the dead. In towns, settlements, and outposts throughout the world, the uninfected citizens are left to fight for survival against waves of the undead. John Marston must ride out into the vast and terrifying world and survive long enough to find a cure. Along the way through frontier towns, deserts, prairies, and mountain passes, Marston will help survivors, cleanse towns and put an end to the undead hordes. Background Detail The game takes place near the end of Redemption's story, after the the defeat of Dutch van der Linde, during the "home-period" when John Marston returns to his family on his ranch in Beecher's Hope. An infectious outbreak of unknown origin is rumored amongst the people on the frontier of being caused by Seth Briars stealing the glass eye from Tumbleweed, Nigel West Dickens with his elixir, or the Mexicans by bringing the disease over the border from Nuevo Paraiso. Story }} Content *New single player missions and challenges (including new "Missing Persons" side quests). *8 new multiplayer undead characters. Poe Boll, Magic Jackson, Zombie Ricketts, Zombie Marston, Viper Craven, Ismael Raimi, and Sarah Reese, Paco Romero *Undead Animals unleashed into the world. *New dynamic events. *Brand new gameplay mechanics. *Mythical creatures (the Four Horses of the Apocalypse, Unicorn, Sasquatch and Chupacabra). *A brand new secret location. *New weapons (Blunderbuss, Torch, Holy Water, Undead Bait and Boom Bait). *New multiplayer modes (Undead Overrun, Land Grab). *3 new outfits (Undead Hunter, Union Suit, and Legend of the Apocalypse). Undead Nightmare Collection The Undead Nightmare Collection is a single, stand-alone retail disc or downloadable content that bundles together the following content packs http://www.gamestop.com/Catalog/ProductDetails.aspx?product_id=84602: *Undead Nightmare Pack *Liars and Cheats Pack *Legends and Killers Pack The Undead Nightmare Collection is set to be released into retail stores everywhere for $29.99/£24.99/€29.99, on November 23rd in North America, and November 26th in Europe [2], and does not require a copy of Red Dead Redemption to play. Undead Multiplayer Characters *Poe Boll (Possible reference to macabre poet Edgar Allan Poe and schlock film director Uwe Boll) *Magic Jackson (Possible reference to basketball player Magic Johnson, and Michael Jackson from his Thriller film including zombies.) *Zombie Ricketts *Zombie Marston *Viper Craven (Reference to horror director Wes Craven) *Ishmael Raimi (Reference to horror director Sam Raimi) *Sarah Reese (Reference to Sarah Reese Brennan, a author of books containing demonic storylines) *Paco Romero (Reference to horror director George Romero) Trivia *The word '''Zombie is seldom heard in-game, if at all. No major characters in the storyline utter it, the term does not appear on any item or menu description in the single player mode. A player can play through the entire campaign and never hear it. However, in multiplayer the group of undead skins are called zombies. * The Blunderbuss, Torch, Holy Water and Boom Bait are four of the new weapons in Undead Nightmare. * The Blunderbuss uses pieces of the undead for ammo. * Undead versions of most of the animals appear. (e.g. Bulls, Wolves, Cougars, etc.) * Many characters from the other Single-Player mode appear, such as Nigel West Dickens, Seth, Bonnie MacFarlane, and Leigh Johnson * Despite Landon Ricketts having a zombified version of himself in Multiplayer, he is never directly shown as a zombie. Once the player finishes his survivor mission ("Biographies and Lies") he is never seen again. * Although after 100% completion of Undead Nightmare, the player may see a zombified Ricketts roaming around Fort Mercer. Whether or not it is an Easter Egg is unknown, * Both Abigail Marston and Jack Marston are turned into the undead. * There was a problem in New Zealand where the pack had come out but it was not due to come out. For some time areas, the pack will be released on the 27th October 2010. * Undead Nightmare seems to take place in an alternate timeline, one reason is that Uncle is killed off from the start. Though when John Marston puts the mask back on the pedestal at the end of the story, both Abigail and Jack Marston turn back to normal, and in the epilogue John is dead a few months later (presumably after being ending of the Redemption storyline), and returns as an undead version of himself. * Another reason for it being non-canonical is the fact that Harold MacDougal says that Nastas is looking after his bag and is then killed by the reanimated corpse of the native when he goes to collect it. This may mean Nastas survived the shootout at Bearclaw Camp in this alternate reality. Alternatively, in his drug-addled state, MacDougal could have simply forgotten that Nastas was already dead and somehow failed to notice that he was undead when he left his bag with him. * Since both Abigail and Jack are returned to their human state, it could be said that the other Undead Characters could have also returned back to normal. Which would conform to the original timeline. Unfortunately, we never see, or hear about the Zombified characters after their "deaths" and thus it is unknown if it takes place sometime in the Homestead Missions or in an alternate timeline. * It should also be noted that the Zombies appear to rot much faster than normal. In the cases of Eli, Jonah, Drew MacFarlane, and Uncle, they look like they have been decayed for much longer than they have been missing. Usually only a couple of hours have gone by since they disappeared. If this happens to all Undead, than both Jack and Abagail would have looked the same not long after John left. But when we see them, they appear to be normal (albeit with some blood covering them from their bite marks). This implies that when the mask was placed back, that the Undead characters where resurrected and regenerated to what they looked like before they where turned, thus meaning that this story could exist in the same timeline. This cannot be definitely proved because we do not see, or hear about any of the characters. So until Rockstar gives us a definitive answer, it should be assumed this takes place in an alternate timeline. * Jonah is killed and turned by an undead Eli, both of whom are shot by John Marston. * Zombie Reyes is killed by John Marston, which is another reason why this game takes place in an alternate timeline. * In the Sepulcro graveyard you will be attacked by an undead Vincente de Santa. Tips * In Undead Nightmare, there are no Gunsmiths, so ammo for your weapons is scarce, and very hard to find. To maximize its use, either consitently aim for head shots, or switch to casual aiming for auto-headshot aiming. For more ammo as well, try to save towns, as these give you extra ammo and an easy place to save and hideout. And try to do some random events, as these will also give you extra ammo. * Another way to conserve ammo is to use your Torch. Though it may not be a one hit kill, it will set them on fire, killing them sooner or later. Be careful to only use it when faced with a few undead at a time; attempting to use it on a group is suicidal and will cause you to be quickly overwhelmed. *Also, try to stay on top of buildings as much as possible, or on the other side of fences as Zombies cannot jump over them. It also is good if you try to stay out of buildings too, as you will not have as much room to maneuver and a few zombies will probably follow you. If you have to though, bring Holy Water to destroy them all quickly. Gallery Videos 450px Achievements/Trophies * Smoke That Skinwagon *Kingpin *Zed's Dead, Baby *Spinning Plates *Mad Marston: The Trail Warrior *Six Years in the Making *The Downward Spiral *Judge A Man By The... *The Superior Dance *All's Right With the World References http://www.rockstargames.com/reddeadredemption/dlc/undead Undead Nightmare: Now Available for Download on Xbox LIVE and PlayStation Network Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Multiplayer Category:Redemption DLC Category:Single Player Category:Undead Nightmare Category:Redemption Missions